Wireless headsets and other portable communications devices are often battery powered such that a user can use the wireless headset or other such device without being directly connected to larger power source such as an A/C outlet or automobile battery. This allows wireless headset users flexibility and convenience to move about without being tied to a power cord. Wireless headset batteries are generally rechargeable so that the batteries can be re-used instead of being discarded after use.
Typically, the wireless headset includes an electrical interface such as a mating connector to transfer charging current to the headset battery so that charging current power can be supplied to recharge the batteries without removing the batteries from the device. Recharging is generally performed in one of two ways: (1) a low-voltage cable connector from a wall transformer is plugged directly into the headset's mating connector, or (2) the headset is placed in a charging station. Charging stations may also be referred to as docking stations or charging bases. In a typical setup, the portable device is inserted into a charging station which has contacts that correspond to and couple with the contacts on the portable device.
The charging station is connected to a power source, and supplies charging current through the coupled contacts to recharge the batteries located within the device. Once inserted, the charging station begins to charge the headset battery. The charging station also performs the dual function of providing a place to store the headset that is open and convenient.
Most folding headsets are compact when folded but somewhat difficult to handle and place into a charging station. In the prior art, charging stations for folding headsets have had difficult or inconvenient systems for mating the headset charging interface (also referred to herein as an electrical interface) with the charging station charging interface. For example, if the headset's charging connector is on the bottom of the speaker puck, it is difficult to dock because the docking is “blind” i.e., the user cannot see the connector interface.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for wireless headset charging stations and associated headset interfaces.